Our Own Special Place
by Lorna Cliffe
Summary: Oneshot! Beastboy starts to miss his family, and Raven tries to comfort him. But it turns out they both need some comfort in their lives, and start to have a realization about each other. Story better than the Summary, I promise!


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans yada yada yada. :D

He threw the rock again at the river, watching it skip a few times before it fell to the bottom. That's where he was emotionally. He was just felt defeated, and alone for the first time in a long time. It wasn't natural for him to feel this way, to feel this vulnerable or stripped. That's why he went out to the shore of the little Titans' island, he went there to think, to make sense of what's happening around him. But this was just so unlike him, to feel this way, he's always the happy go lucky guy, the comedian, the guy who's just a little too full of himself, but now he was none of that. He was just feeling like a ghost of himself.

His team mates never saw him like this, never so raw and candid, except for one. Raven. She was the only one who ever saw this side to him. Raven was the only one who comforted him during these episodes, she was there for him even though he annoyed her greatly, and he always wondered why she was the one to help. Not that he he didn't like it, but always wondered why her? Why her of all people to be the one to comfort him. He was always a pain in her side, but she was always there for him, like how he was there for her when she felt the same way about herself. Maybe that's why, he thought., she was there for him because he was always there for her. But where was she now he wondered.

Memories of their times together came to his memory, they weren't as good as the real thing but they gave him a slight comfort. He started to smile a bit as each memory passed him by, but when the memory of her hugging him for the first time stung him a bit. It was the first time she ever hugged him instead of him hugging her, it was his favorite memory. Her warmth, and her beating heart against his always made him feel a little weak. It was like an invitation for him to be in her world a bit more than the others, but he declined it because he was just so scared of it. So scared of things changing between them, and oh how he regrets it, it's been a year since than and he could still remember it plain as day. He knew he was stupid for not taking her up on her silent offer.

" Hey," it was almost a whisper, but he could tell that voice from anywhere. It was Raven. " What are you doing out here," she took a couple steps toward him. Her face was painted with worry, she knew the only reason why he would be out here was that he wasn't feeling like himself. The other Titans would have thought she would like a peaceful and silent tower without Beast Boy, but they wrong. She missed him, she missed just sensing his feelings, his non sense, and his jokes.

" Do I really need to answer that," his back was turned to her, he just couldn't face her right now. Raven went closer to him and finally sat down on a rock near him.

" I know why you're here, but tell me _why_ you're here." He didn't answer, and it was just quiet between the two. She wanted to ask him, if it was about _her_, Terra, the first girl she ever saw him feel any serious feelings for. She hesitated before asking, " Is it about Terra," her name was like poison to her.

" No, it's not," he paused, trying to think of the reason why he felt the way he did." It's actually about my family. I miss them Rae, I miss seeing Rita and Mento, I miss seeing Robotman and Negative man. I guess I'm feeling a little homesick," they both sighed, more of a sigh of relief than anything. Family was something she could talk about, love and girls, was not something she could talk about. Especially if that girl tried to kill her and her friends.

" You have us you know that right?" Who was she kidding, of course he knew that, he was the one to tell her so when she felt completely alone and helpless. Beastboy turned to her and sat on a rock under hers, and smiled a faint smile.

" I know, but I miss seeing the people who raised me. The people who took me in when I was younger." She understood what he was talking about, she missed her home in Azarth. She missed the monks of Azarth who raised her and seeing her mother's face. But she couldn't go back there, it was destroyed long before her birthday, she didn't even get to say goodbye.

" I understand. The monks of Azarth took my mother and I in. They raised me until my thirteenth birthday, that's when I ran away from them." They were quiet again. The funny thing is there could never be an awkward silence between them." I don't know what happened to them except that they all died, they died before I even got to see them again and thank them for turning me into the person I am." She closed her eyes, and started to breathe deeply, this was still a sore subject for her. But she wanted to tell him for some reason. No not for some reason, for a a reason that sh felt this little bond with him, and she could tell he feels the same.

She felt a light touch on her hand from him, but it quickly left, she smiled slightly." Rae, they may have raised you, but they didn't turn you into who you are now. You did, you made choices to make yourself like this, and we helped a bit too. The monks only created a mold of who you are now, but you shaped, you gave it the tiny little imperfections that make it unique to you. No one can do that for you." They smiled at each other, not large smiles but smiles of content. She forgot how deep he could be, how actually tolerable he is.

" Beastboy, what happened to your parents? Your birth parents, not Mento and Rita."

" My parents died when I was two, they were scientists. They were studying animals in Africa when that monkey bit me, they tried their best to cure me. The end results, I didn't die but I was green and my genetics become unstable. Then some how the lab exploded and my parents died, I was found in both of their arms, they protected me from so much Rae. I didn't even get to thank them for me still being here," tears stared to line his eyes. This was just painful for him to talk about, he never said this to anyone, not even Terra.

" You thank them every day by being a hero. You're showing them that their sacrifice was worth it, and not done in vain." She took his hand and squeezed it, it was something just to comfort him, and something to comfort herself. After a while she let go of his hand, and the pair just sat there looking at the horizon.

The little green changeling was still wondering something though." Raven," his voice broke the silence between them.

" Yes?"

" We may have both lost our parents, but we have each other and the other Titans right," his voice quivered. " I just don't know what I would do if I found out I didn't have you guys on my side." he desperately wanted to add that he would be lost without knowing she wouldn't always be there.

" Of course. I think I'd be just as lost as you would be if we didn't." The two continued on with the silence, but it wasn't really quiet to them, it was filled with hopeful words that kept ringing on in their ears. But something still bothered the him, he wanted to know if _she _would always be there for him, he knew that he would always be there for her but would she do the same for him?

" Raven one last question. Can this be our on little place? Like what Star and Robin have up on the roof? I just really like having these special little talks with you and I just feel like they deserve their own place." She blushed when she heard this, Love and Happy were screaming to the heavens yes in her head, and she just wanted to do the same. But all she did was smile at him and laced her fingers around his and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch the horizon. And than not wanting to miss the new invitation to her world, he put his arm around, and knew that this would be their special place.

This moment seemed to have gone unnoticed by the other Titans but, from the observation deck of the Tower, Cyborg stood a lone watching protectively over the knew little couple below him. He nodded slowly and walked away trying to give them their privacy. " Who knew, our little BB and Raven could be the next Star and Robin."

A/N: This was inspired by the ending of "Beast Within" and other countless BbRae moments. I think this captured them quite well, it wasn't too sappy but it wasn't too much like they were brother and sister. I think it captures their relationship status pretty well for the series, correct me if I'm wrong I guess. Review?


End file.
